In conventional medical diagnostic imaging, the object is to obtain an image of a patient's internal anatomy with as little X-radiation exposure as possible. The fastest imaging speeds are realized by mounting a duplitized radiographic element between a pair of fluorescent intensifying screens for imagewise exposure. About 5% or less of the exposing X-radiation passing through the patient is adsorbed directly by the latent image forming silver halide emulsion layers within the duplitized radiographic element. Most of the X-radiation that participates in image formation is absorbed by phosphor particles within the fluorescent screens. This stimulates light emission that is more readily absorbed by the silver halide emulsion layers of the radiographic element.
Examples of radiographic element constructions for medical diagnostic purposes are provided by U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,425 (Abbott et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,426 (Abbott et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,310 (Dickerson), U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,150 (Dickerson et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,652 (Dickerson et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,442 (Tsaur et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,156 (Dickerson), and Research Disclosure, Vol. 184, August 1979, Item 18431.